Secretos entre Hermanos
by ideaspalabras
Summary: Lily no entendía nada de lo que estaba viendo. Albus no entendía porqué no le había hecho caso a Scorp cuando le dijo que guardar secretos debajo d ela cama era muy mala idea.


**Disclaimer:** Nada mío, todo de JK Rowling.  
**Advertencias: **Leve, slash, más que nada una mensión, si no es de tu agrado por favor no leas.  
**Notas**: Un pequeño impulso que me dio por escribir algo, no sé de dónde salió en realidad. Así que no sé cómo ha quedado. Espero que disfruten de todos modos.

**SECRETOS ENTRE HERMANOS**

Ella no sabía qué hacer con aquello. No sabía si lo mejor era ignorarlo (aunque dudaba que alguna vez aquello pudiese ser olvidado) y seguir como si nada, o ir a hablar con Al y cuestionarle por el asunto. Porque no estaba bien, eso seguro, pues por algo Al no había dicho nada a nadie y lo mantenía oculto, como si fuese algo malo, y además Al le estaba ocultando cosas, y a ella no le gustaba que le ocultaran cosas, mucho menos si era su hermano mayor. Ella podía llegar a entender que Al le ocultase el asunto a su mamá, ella seguramente no estaría de acuerdo, aunque Lily no conseguía entender muy bien el porqué su mamá siempre miraba de aquella forma a _ellos_, pero seguramente debe tener una razón, su mamá siempre tenía una razón para todo.  
Lily también podía entender que Al no le dijese nada a James, porque bueno, era _James_, con sus malos tratos y esas ganas de siempre andar metiéndose con ellos. Ella tampoco le contaría algo como _eso_ a James, no. Y con respecto a su papá, oh bueno, eso no sabía, su papá siempre había sido muy comprensivo, pero quizás Al no sabía qué diría su papá, sí, quizás por eso tampoco le había dicho nada. Era algo totalmente comprensible. Pero que no se lo contara a ella, a ELLA, su hermana, su compañera de travesuras, la persona que siempre le apoyaba en todo. No, eso si que no lo entendía.

Lily tenía entre sus manos un pequeño álbum de fotos que había encontrando mientras husmeaba (aunque realmente no era tan así, ella sólo estaba ordenando, sí, eso, ordenando) la habitación de Al. Y nadie podía culparla por ello, esta tan aburrida y sola. Todos se habían marchado de casa dejándola sola.

Y ahora ella tenía entre sus manos muchas, muchísimas, fotos mágicas sacadas en diversos sitios, algunas en cercanías del colegio, otras en Hogsmade, unas con nieve, otras con un sol radiante, otras muchas en lugares que ella no alcanzaba a reconocer, pero siempre está Al con _él_, pero ese no era el asunto que la consternaba, sino más bien cómo salían.

Y mientras ella seguía debatiéndose en qué hacer con aquello, sintió cómo todos llegaban a casa, con sus voces fuertes y las pisadas rápidas. Ella simplemente se quedó ahí, sentada en la cama de Al jugueteando con su pelo y con el pequeño álbum reposando sobre su regazo.

.

Al entró a su pieza con tranquilidad, estaba cansado y quería recostarse. Y vio a Lily ahí, en su cama, pobrecilla, de seguro se había aburrido un montón estando sola en casa, sonrió, quizás podría jugar con ella un poco y pasar--- . Todo pensamiento coherente desapareció de su mente en cuanto Lily encontró sus ojos con los del y su mirada acusadora le asustó, todos sus miedos acudieron a él y cuando ella señaló con una de sus manos su regazo él se sintió morir. Comenzó a sudar, y pudo escuchar una vocecilla molesta picándole, diciéndole lo estúpido que era por ir dejando ese tipo de cosas en lugares tan obvios como debajo de su cama.

"Explícate" dijo la pequeña Potter con enfado.  
"Lily, yo ... es que no es lo que parece... no" las palabras se le atascaban en la garganta y no sabía cómo explicarle a su hermana menor _aquello_. "Yo, él... nosotros"  
"¡Eso no me interesa Al!" Albus se quedó quieto, con sus palabras inconexas en medio de su boca y su garganta mirándola extrañado. Él no entendía, si eso no le interesaba, entonces, ¿por qué Lily estaba tan enfadada con él? "Puedes tener lo que se te venga en gana son un Sly, lo que estoy esperando que me expliques es porqué no me has dicho nada" y ahora le miraba con dolor en sus ojos pequeños, y su rostro pecoso se contrajo en una mueca de desolación.

Albus suspiró en su interior, y casi dio brinquitos de felicidad.

"¿Entonces no estás enfadada porque ... bueno, porque él sea de Slytherin?"

Lily lo miró como si estuviese enfermo o con algún problema mental. "Por supuesto que no, me da igual, no sé qué le puedes encontrar, pero eso es cosa tuya. ¿Pero es que ya no confías en mí? "

"No Lily, es que pensé que te enfadarías porque él es, bueno él. Siempre he confiado en ti" Al caminó hasta ella y se sentó a su lado, y la abrazó. "Ahora es un secreto entre tú y yo. Perdón por no haberte dicho nada"

Lily le miró y sonrió, con algo que a Albus no le dio muy buena espina."Por supuesto, no creo que mamá se lo tomase muy bien, ya sabes, con ese rollo de que no soporta a los Sly y menos a los Malfoy, y sabes que James jamás te dejaría en paz, papá, bueno, con él no sé muy bien, en realidad"

Albus asintió estando de acuerdo con ella.

Estuvieron así un rato más, abrazados y compartiendo la agradable sensación de tener un secreto más, sólo de ellos. A Albus le gustaba poder contar con Lily.

"Pero sabes que tendrás que hacer algo para que yo pueda olvidar que me has escondido algo como esto, ¿verdad?" Y Al la pudo ver sonriendo y cavilando qué le pedirá, qué tendrá que comprarle y cuánto. Y Al deseó que quizás para su salud mental y monetaria Lily debería haberse sentido ofendida porque él estaba saliendo con un Sly, y no uno cualquiera, sino un Malfoy. Y así quizás todo hubiese sido más fácil, ella le habría contado a sus papás y así, bueno, mejor no pensaba en ello.

Al no dice nada, ¿qué puede decir?. Lily deja el álbum en la cama y deja a Albus solo son sus pensamientos.

Y él mira el centro de sus futuros dolores de cabeza, y ya se imagina a Scorp riéndose de él por ser tan manipulable y todo ese rollo que le encanta al rubio. Pero de todas formas sonríe al ver una foto que se asoma por el álbum, porque Scorp se ve tan ... tan deslumbrante riendo en la nieve. Toma el álbum y algo cálido le invade el pecho al recordar ese día, en particular le encantaba esa foto. Estaban ellos en las afueras del colegio en un día de nieve, hacía frío, y Scorp había insistido en salir, porque según él, la nieve era una de esas cosas que valía la pena ver, no sería tan espectacular como era en ... (bueno no recordaba el nombre del lugar, pero era uno de esos lugares que él jamás había visitado). Y había terminado convenciendo a unos cuantos sly para que fuesen con ellos. Y no recordaba quién había llevado una cámara, pero ahí salían ellos dos, juntos, riendo y abrazados, y luego él sin poder evitarlo besaba al rubio, queriendo beber de su alegría.

Suspiró, dejó la fotografía bien puesta en su lugar y cerró el álbum. Lo dejó de vuelta en su lugar, y se dejó caer sobre la cama con una sonrisa. Entre Scorp y su hermana iba a terminar muriendo por stress.


End file.
